


Eschew

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [226]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Invidious. Tuan's thoughts in the hospital and a visit from guess who.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/14/1999 for the word [eschew](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/14/eschew).
> 
> eschew  
> To shun; to avoid (as something wrong or distasteful).
> 
> This is a sequel to [Exalt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7898266) and [Invidious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8440000).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for Appletini who wanted to see more of Agent Tuan Luc.

# 

Eschew

Agent Tuan Luc glanced around his sterile room and wondered how he could have ended up here. It should have been perfect. He should have been on the MCRT not that porn star child. He’d thought at least his NCIS team mates would have visited him or maybe even the MCRT to ask him why he did it, but he’d had no visitors.

At least not until Agent DiNozzo and Agent David had visited him to question him about that snivelling brown noser McGee. He didn’t even know how he was a suspect given that he didn’t leave this room ever and no one came to visit him and it was all fucking monitored because of fucking McGee.

Though he took it as a badge of honor that he’d ruined McGee’s life so much that they immediately suspected him. Then they started questioning his family and he wondered if they were the crazy ones. No one in his family understood him. Well maybe one person did, his cousin Cam Hoang might. However, they didn’t ask about him. 

Just about his parents and his siblings. As if he had any siblings. Seriously, he’d been here for over a year and the only visitors were those agents who questioned him. What had he done to deserve this?

Was even his family eschewing him? A few weeks later Cam Hoang showed up. He couldn’t believe the nerve of his cousin. He doesn’t show up when he first arrives, but a couple of weeks after the agents question him on who could be after McGee he shows up. Tuan turned away from Cam in an attempt to eschew him like he’d been eschewed.

“Tuan.” Cam started.

“Go. Just go. You’ve ruined my only chances.” Tuan muttered bitterly knowing now that Cam had been behind the attacks on Agent McGee, snivelling whiny porn star bastard of a child. He was sure that Cam had sealed it so that even if he ever got out of this mental hospital NCIS would never take him back let alone on the MCRT like he wanted.

“But Tuan I did it for you. I couldn’t handle how they treated you.” Cam begged.

Tuan ignored him instead choosing to focus on a corner of ceiling tile with no markings or difference to any of the other tiles besides being in the corner he was facing.

“Please Tuan. I’ve come to get you out of here. Let me help you escape.” Cam implored.

Tuan considered that, but then immediately dismissed it. “No Go.” He commanded. Even if by some miracle Cam did manage to get him out of the hospital that would just make him an immediate suspect. Plus the longer Cam hung around the more likely the NCIS MCRT was likely to catch him. 

Tuan was sure they’d put two and two together by now. Since besides porn star child they were all excellent agents. Except maybe that Ziva gal. He wasn’t sure what happened to Caitlin, Caitlin was prettier and more skilled than that Ziva gal as far as he could tell. He wondered where she went. He never got any news in here.

Cam took one last look at his cousin Tuan and seeing as his cousin was still avoiding looking at him, he sighed and left. He’d thought Tuan would understand why he’d done what he did and come with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
